Summer Rose
:For the Summer Maiden, see Maidens. Summer RoseMonty Oum's Twitter is Ruby Rose's deceased mother and was the leader of Team STRQ. Her gravestoneRWBY Volume 3 Marathon livestream is at a cliff in the Cliffside Forest. As revealed in "Burning the Candle", Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's half-sister, making Summer Yang's stepmother. Summer is believed to have died prior to the start of the series, possibly during her final mission, however, it is never explicitly stated that she died, only that she never returned from a mission. According to Yang, Summer was a highly skilled Huntress. Yang also reveals that she was part of Team STRQ alongside Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. Yang describes Summer as a "Super-Mom" and still fondly remembers her cookies. Appearance Summer almost appeared to be the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and gradating black-into-red hair. In the only image of her, Summer's face was partially obscured and her hair is longer than Ruby's. In her younger days with her team, she appeared to be dressed in a white hooded cloak and a black pleated skirt, which is much like her daughter's style. In comparison to the rest of her old team, she appeared to be the shortest. However, this could just be her crouching down. Personality Yang described Summer at best as an attentive mother to both her and Ruby. Despite Yang acknowledging that she wasn't Summer's biological daughter, she seemed to have a profound love for her as Summer cared for Yang like her own. In "The More the Merrier", Raven notes that Ruby shares some ideals with Summer, believing in working together to beat Salem. Powers and Abilities Summer was a skilled Huntress, going on missions until her presumed death. In addition to being a "Super-Mom", Summer was described as a "slayer of giant monsters" by Yang. Silver Eyes Summer, and by extension her daughter Ruby, comes from a line of warriors who possess powerful abilities related to their silver eyes. The extent of their power is unknown, but according to an ancient legend, those with silver eyes were destined to be warriors, and the Grimm feared them. Trivia *Her name derives from the poem The Last Rose of Summer by Thomas Moore, as evidenced by the epitaph on her gravestone: "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly, I Scatter", a line from the poem. In the poem, all of the rose's companions are dead, and the writer promises to help the rose join them. **Summer's name follows the naming conventions of Remnant in two different ways. "Summer" is one of the four calendar seasons, usually characterized by warm weather, which brings warm colors to mind. "Rose" is a type of flower that can be found in various colors, such as red and white. *Summer and Ruby share the same emblem design. **Though on the show both emblems are shown as gray due to being carved in either metal or stone, Ruby's is seen to be red on other RWBY media. *Ruby's reaction to her death is told in the first set of lyrics in "Red Like Roses Part II". **Likewise, the second verse of the song is told from Summer's perspective, stating her regret for having left her daughter behind. **The vocalists in the song are mother and daughter, with the Ruby lyrics sung by Casey Lee Williams and the Summer lyrics sung by her mother Sandy Lee Casey. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ Category:Huntsmen Category:Patch Category:Silver-Eyed Warriors